


They Might Be Married!

by Kila9Nishika



Series: Missy Walker'verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Quidditch Game, All In Dialogue, Commentated by OCs, F/M, Gen, What Happened to the Weasleys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kila9Nishika/pseuds/Kila9Nishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quidditch game, as announced by Martin Weeks and Hilary Kentwood. What happened to Ron and Ginny?</p>
<p>Crossposted at Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Might Be Married!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, so the writing isn't that brilliant.

**They Might Be Married! So?**

"Announcer Hilary Kentwood here –"

"And Announcer Martin Weeks –"

"Here to give you an up-close look at today's Chudley Canons/Holyhead Harpies game."

"Aaaaaand from the Chudley Canons, we have Weasley, Hartford, Michaels, Hewitt, Richardson, Jenkins Jr., aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand MacDonald."

"Thank you, Martin. And here come the Holyhead Harpies – Jones, Griffiths, Fawcett, Spinnet, Robbins, Frobisher, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Weasley."

"So, Hilary, what can you tell us about the Harpies? Any romance on the horizon for the lovely Seeker, perhaps? Or maybe the Queen of Chasers, Serena Fawcett?"

"Psh. You're funny, Martin. Spinnet takes the Quaffle in a move well remembered from the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup of '93-'94, and heads in the right direction, ducks a Bludger by Justin Hartford, and passes to Fawcett. Serena Fawcett's been on the field for three years, now, going on four, and she still manages to simply rule the pitch. She may be blonde, but she's no ditz, folks."

"Totally true. Despite being only twenty-one, Fawcett has proven herself invaluable. Without her, the team of Chasers breaks down."

"Martin, get on with the actual action!"

"Right, right. Fawcett heads towards the Cannons' goalposts, and takes a toss at the lower – never mind, the upper middle hoop and –"

"YES! I mean, well, good save by Keeper Ronald Weasley, man, that hair…"

"Hilary?"

"Whoops. Right. Erm… Quaffle passed to Tiffany Hewitt of the Canons, dropped, picked up by Demelza Robbins, new to the Harpies as of last season. Robbins shoots down the pitch, passes to Fawcett who passes to Spinnet – nice double barrel turn there – pass back to Fawcett – duck that Bludger!"

"Bludger by Harold Michaels takes off a couple of hairs from the back of Fawcett's neck, but no injury. Erm… Hilary, you're breaking my hand, here."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Goal for Harpies, Ten-nil. Keeper Weasley passes to – HOLY SWEET MERLIN IS THAT THE SNITCH?"

"Calm  _down_ , Martin. Seeker Ginny Weasley of the Harpies does a swift dive that is quickly followed by Jason MacDonald of the Canons. Sharp turn – ducks a nice Bludger by Hartford – ooh, that's close to the ground –"

"YEAH GINNY WEASLEY!"

"Shut up, Martin. Seeker Ginny Weasley shows us exactly why one should not follow if the Snitch is not in sight by pulling off a perfect Wronski Feint. Really, Martin, tone down the rooting for the Harpies, they can hear you in Bulgaria."

"I can't help it."

"Well, you should. Speaking of Bulgaria, the famed Viktor Krum is coming to England. Rumor has it that he may actually begin playing for England."

"No way."

"Yes way. Back to the game, Chasers Hewitt and Richardson are passing back and forth, Quaffle nearly stolen by Spinnet but averted by Hartford. Merlin, but Hartford is a good Beater."

"I agree."

"In fact, the only Beaters known to man that I would say are better than Hartford is the Weasley/Weasley team. Rumor has it that the '93 Gryffindor Team is planning a get-together, and those Weasleys of W3 fame will be present. But really, can they be hotter than their Keeper brother?"

"Hilary?"

"Whoops. I mean, Hewitt shoots for the goalposts and misses, Quaffle is caught by Robbins, who passes to Fawcett –"

"Who looks like an angel, shooting through the air like that –"

"Martin?"

"Erm, yeah… you think she'd date me?"

"Martin!"

"Okay, okay! Twenty-nil for the Harpies, wonderful shot by Fawcett, really. Seeker Ginny Weasley is showing us all why she is considered to be one of the most beautiful in the business –"

"Dammit, Martin! Quaffle with Richardson, Jenkins, Richardson, Hewitt, Jenkins, Richardson, Hewitt, she shoots – and it's now twenty-ten for the Harpies. Quaffle passed to Spinnet, who takes the pitch away and passes to Robbins."

"Aaaaaaaaand Robbins, Spinnet, Robbins, Fawcett, Robbins, Fawcett, Robbins aims – glorious, she looks like a goddess –"

"Martin Weeks!"

"She scores! Thirty-ten Harpies!"

"Poor Canons. And such a nice Keeper, too."

"You've met him, Hilary?"

"Once… okay, a couple of times. He's got a mellow sense of humor, and looks  _real_  good in –"

"Hilary."

"A-hem. Right. He's a fabulous Keeper, but his sister is the Harpies Seeker, and rumor has it that she trains their Chasers at times. And – oops, almost missed that, forty-ten, Harpies! Nice shot by Fawcett."

"She really is wonderful, isn't she?"

" _Martin_."

"Right, right, the game. Richardson with the Quaffle, Richardson, Hewitt, Richardson, Hewitt aims – and YES it's now forty-twenty, Harpies."

"Keep catching up, Canons!"

"Hilary, now  _you're_  not paying attention."

"Hehe. Jenkins with the Quaffle, drops it while dodging a Bludger hit by Jones, Spinnet catches, Spinnet passes to Fawcett, Fawcett back to Spinnet and – was that the Snitch?"

"GO WEASLEY! Weasley is dead after the Snitch, followed a couple of seconds behind by MacDonald, nearly there, go, go, GO!"

"Bludger by Hartford, can she dodge? Yes!"

"Oh, Merlin, she's the Queen of Quidditch! GO GINNY WEASLEY!"

"Martin, you're not supposed to root for any specific team! Weasley is now demonstrating what is now called the Potter Plummet, invented on the Hogwarts Quidditch field by Harry Potter himself. A combined dive straight to the ground along with a spiral, seemingly somewhat suicidal, and – SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

"GO GO GINNY WEASLEY! YES! Ahem, I mean, awesome Potter Plummet by Ginny Weasley of the Harpies gains one-fifty and ends the game, one-ninety to twenty and it goes to the Holyhead Harpies!"

"As Martin just said, the game goes to the Holyhead Harpies with one hundred and ninety points. The Harpies do a victory lap around the pitch, please give a hand to our –"

" _Gorgeous_  winners; Jones, Griffiths, Fawcett, Spinnet, Robbins, Frobisher, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Weasley."

"Martin! And, an applause for the Chudley Canons' valiant fight. Give it up for the incredible Weasley, and then we have Hartford, Michaels, Hewitt, Richardson, Jenkins Jr., aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand MacDonald."

"Really, Hilary, you're just as bad about Ronald Weasley as I am over Fawcett and Ginny Weasley."

"So I can't look? You're practically  _drooling_. What do you plan to do, ask Fawcett or Weasley on a date?"

"Maybe."

"WHAT!"

"What."

"You've heard about the Weasleys – they might be  _married_. Supposedly, Ginny Weasley is engaged to Viktor Krum, and that's why he's coming to England. And Fawcett is either married to Ron Weasley, or practically there!"

"So?"

"So? SO? So they MIGHT BE MARRIED!"

"Really. I… hadn't actually thought about it."

"Oh, honestly. Men.  _Quietus_."

* * *

 

And, as it turned out, three days later, the headline of the Daily Prophet read:

"DOUBLE WEASLEY WEDDING:  KRUM-WEASLEY, WEASLEY-FAWCETT"

Quidditch fans everywhere sighed in disappointment.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Missy Walker has a universe. Mostly because she made me write a Good!Draco. No, Missy does not appear in this fic.


End file.
